2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2024 Atlantic Season was a slightly below average season, with 12 named storms. However, cold water temperatures and Saharan Dust prevented major development. This was the first season since 2013 to have no major hurricanes, and the first since 2014 to have no names retired. Name List: * Alberto * Beryl * Chris * Denise * Ernesto * Florence * Gordon * Harriet * Isaac * Joyce * Kayden * Leslie * Michael * Nadine * Oscar * Patty * Rafael * Sara * Tony * Valerie * William ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:01/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/05/2022 till:15/05/2022 color:TS text:"Alberto" from:02/06/2022 till:07/06/2022 color:C1 text:"Beryl" from:20/06/2022 till:24/06/2022 color:TS text:"Chris" from:30/07/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:TS text:"Denise" from:02/08/2022 till:07/08/2022 color:TS text:"Ernesto" from:12/08/2022 till:18/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Florence" barset:break from:14/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:TS text:"Gordon" from:21/08/2022 till:26/08/2022 color:TS text:"Harriet" from:31/08/2022 till:05/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Isaac" from:12/09/2022 till:16/09/2022 color:TS text:"Joyce" from:15/09/2022 till:22/09/2022 color:C2 text:"Kayden" from:26/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Leslie" barset:break from:13/10/2022 till:15/10/2022 color:TD text:"Thirteen" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Alberto formed on May, and moved into Mexico on May 12. It dissolved the next day. Despite Alberto was a weak storm, the rain generated by the storm caused tons of landslides, causing 14 fatalities and $15 million in damage. Hurricane Beryl A wave intensified into Tropical Depression Two on June 2, and intensified into Tropical Storm Beryl quickly. As the storm moved into the Gulf of Mexico, it stopped in the Gulf of Mexico for 3 days. It then moved northeast, intensifying as it made landfall in extreme southern Florida. It then moved out and was absorbed into an extratropical cyclone on June 7. Beryl caused 8 fatalities, and $5.8 million in damage. Tropical Storm Chris Chris was a minimal Tropical Storm that had no impact on land. It formed on June 20 and dissolved on June 24. Tropical Storm Denise Denise was a BoC storm that caused some rainfall on Texas. While Denise was fairly weak, it still did have impacts on land. It caused 2 fatalities and $1 million in damage. Denise dissolved on August 3. Tropical Storm Ernesto Ernesto formed from a strong tropical wave on August 2. It rapidly intensified into 65 mph, but then stopped. It slowly weakened until it dissolved on August 7. The storm had no impacts on land. Hurricane Florence Florence was the deadliest storm of the season, as it caused 20 fatalities. The storm paralleled the east coast of the united states, weakening to a TS before re-intensifying into a category 1 hurricane. It then dissolved on August 18. It also caused $100 million in damage. The name Florence was considered for retirement, but it was not in the end. Tropical Storm Gordon Gordon was a short lived Tropical Storm that landed on Texas. It caused one indirect fatality. Tropical Storm Harriet Harriet was a Tropical Storm that had no land impacts. The storm formed on August 21, and it dissolved on August 26. Hurricane Isaac Isaac was a strong category 1 hurricane that affected the Antilles. It formed on August 31 and turned just north of the Antilles, and caused 5 fatalities there. It then abruptly turned north and dissolved on September 5. Isaac caused $4 million in damage. Tropical Storm Joyce Joyce was a weak Tropical Storm that was torn apart by Hispanolia. The storm formed on September 12, and was dissolved on September 16. The storm caused 1 fatality in Hispanolia. Hurricane Kayden Kayden was the only hurricane to peak above Category 1 intensity. It peaked as a high end category 2 hurricane as it crossed through the caribbean sea. It then weakened to a C1 hurricane as it landed on the Yucatan Penninsula. It crossed over and weakened to a TD, before intensifying to a TS just before landfall on Louisiana. It dissolved on September 22. Kayden caused 15 fatalities and $45 million in damage. Hurricane Leslie While Leslie was close to land, it had no impacts on land while tropical. It formed on September 26 and dissolved on October 2. The storm's remnants landed on Africa and caused 2 fatalities there. Tropical Depression Thirteen Thirteen formed from a disorganized Tropical Wave on October 13. It briefly peaked at 30 mph in the open sea, before rapidly weakening. It dissolved on October 15. Thirteen had no impact on land. Names 12 names were used this year, due to the El Niño. Retirement For the first time since 2014, no names were retired. Name list for 2030 * Alberto * Beryl * Chris * Denise * Ernesto * Florence * Gordon * Harriet * Isaac * Joyce * Kayden * Leslie * Michael * Nadine * Oscar * Patty * Rafael * Sara * Tony * Valerie * William Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Seasons with no majors